numafandomcom-20200215-history
Vixen 03
Information 1954. Vixen 03 is down. The plane, bound for the Pacific, carrying 36 Doomsday bombs - canisters armed with quick-death germs of unbelievable potency-vanishes. Vixen has in fact crashed into an ice-covered lake in Colorado. 1988. Dirk Pitt, who heroically raised the TITANIC, discovers the wreckage of Vixen 03. But two deadly canisters are missing. They're in the hands of a terrorist group. Their lethal mission: to sail a battleship 75 miles up the Potomac and blast Washington, D.C. to kingdom come. Only Dirk can stop them. Summary Prologue (Oblivion) The Vixen 03 was loaded with a secret cargo during a blizzard at NAS Buckley against the wishes of Major Raymond Vylander, the aircraft's pilot, but Admiral Walter Bass gives the go ahead. The Vixen 03 goes missing soon after take off, and Admiral Bass hopes that the plane crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Part 1: Vixen 03 Chapter 1: Colorado-September 1988 Dirk Pitt and Loren Smith are vacationing at her father's cabin in the Sawatch Mountains. Dirk found some airplane wreckage in the cabin's garage and decides to investigate with a trip to the neighbors. Chapter 2 Dirk visits the Raffertys and enjoyed a homemade meal. Lee Rafferty reveals his and Charles Smith's background with the possibility that Charles was murdered. Chapter 3 Dirk is unable to sleep because of the mystery that surrounds Charles and the wreckage. He decides to go to the Stapleton Airport to find out about the wreckage. Loren helps him load the wreckage into her jeep. References Characters Walter Bass • William Bligh • Joseph Burns • Felicia Collins • Frederick Daggat • Phillip Devine • Harvey Dolan • Dwight D. Eisenhower • Samuel Gold • Grosfield • George Hoffman • Sherlock Holmes • J. Edgar Hoover • Buster Keaton • Orville Mapes • Heidi Milligan • Paul Newman • George Pitt • Lee Rafferty • Maxine Rafferty • Morton Shaw • Charles Smith • Loren Smith • Abraham Steiger • Raymond Vylander • Charles Wilson NUMA Characters Albert Giordino • Dirk Eric Pitt • James Sandecker Air Travel C-97 Stratofreighter • Vixen 03 Sea Travel RMS Titanic • USS Arizona • USS Iowa • USS Missouri • USS New Jersey • USS North Carolina • USS Wisconsin Land Travel forklift • International • Jeep Gazetteer Agencies, Companies, Organizations Private Corporations Air Malawi • Boeing • Brown Shoe Company • Goodyear • JC Penny • Pan American World Airways • Phalanx Arms • Polaroid • Rantoul Engineering • United Airlines Government Agencies Royal Navy • South African Defense Force US Government Agencies Federal Aviation Administration • Federal Bureau of Investigation • National Underwater and Marine Agency • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Navy Locations Arizona • Aurora, Colorado • California • Chesapeake Bay • Chicago, Illinois • Colorado • Denver, Colorado • Diamond, Colorado • Europe • Florida • Hawai'i • Hickam AFB • Honolulu, Hawai'i • Illinois • Iowa • Kenya • Leadville, Colorado • Lexington, Virginia • Malawi • Maryland • Missouri • Mozambique • NAS Buckley • Nairobi, Kenya • New Jersey • Norton AFB • Oklahoma • Pretoria, South Africa • Richmond, Virginia • Seattle, Washington • South Africa • Stapleton Airport • Texas • United States • Virginia • Washington, D.C. • Washington • Wisconsin Natural Features Chesapeake Bay • Hawaiian Islands • Pacific Ocean • Potomac River • Rocky Mountains • Sawatch Mountains • Table Lake, Colorado History Archaeology Artifacts Grecian Vase Wars, Conflicts, and Battles World War II Society and Culture Beverages beer Food baked beans • fish • honey • meatloaf • milk • potato salad • Rocky Mountain Oysters Medicine Alka-Seltzer Sciences Animal Life Cat • Cattle • Elk • Ferret • Rainbow trout Plant Life Lodgepole Pine Technology Personal Technology Polaroid Camera Appendices Category:Books Category:Dirk Pitt Category:Vixen 03